fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Tower (site)
:For other uses of '''The Black Tower', see'' The Black Tower The Black Tower was a Fighting Fantasy-orientated run by Jonathan Hughson and launched in 2000. It closed down at the end of 2007. Content *Reviews *Your Adventure Ends Here - A compilation of Fighting Fantasy endings resulting in horrible, weird or amusing deaths. *Quizzes *Commodore 64 Games - Information about the games available in this format. *Blank page file for writing 400 reference gamebooks. *Screensaver *Amateur Gamebooks (first two hosted onsite, others linked to): :*''Outsider!'' by Gavin Mitchell :*''The Trial of Allibor's Tomb'' by Jeff Sinasac :*''The Horror of Craggen Rock'' by Nathan Page :*''The Forest of Dreams'' by Nathan Page :*''Snakeland Scorpion'' by Robert Douglas :*''Prison of Pestilence'' by Robert Douglas :*''Voice of the Sun'' by John StockNo evidence exists to suggest that this story was ever written. :*''Crypts of Confusion'' by Robert LaVallie Links *FightingFantasy.com - The best FF site on the Web, with everything that you can think of to do with the series. Unfortunately, Mark J. Popp, who runs the site, seems to have disappeared... meaning that the site hasn't been updated since the summer of 2000. Still a good site to visit but the lack of updates is a major problem. *AdvancedFightingFantasy.com - Rapidly becoming the best FF site, AFF.com has the content of FF.com combined with slick design. Also, it's updated regularly and has lots of exclusive stuff. A must visit. *Fighting Fantasy Vault - After a few years of being offline the FF Vault is back with some cool features. Go check it out. *Amylase - John Stock's excellent FF site, with details of his upcoming amateur FF "Fire in the Sky", as well as a great page that officially solves the mystery surrounding Bloodbones. *Fighting Fantasy World - Very nice site, with an excellent mosaic of all the FF books. *The Shrine of Hamaskis - Interesting site looking at the history of Titan. *Yaztromo's Tales of Yore - Nathan Page's site is home to 2 excellent amateur FFs, namely "The Horror of Craggen Rock" and "Forest of Dreams". *The Oracle - Very good FF site with some interesting features. Go visit! *Yaztromo's Fighting Fantasy Site - Richard Stanton's site has lots of scans from various FF books amongst other things, so go check it out. *Fighting Fantasy Dungeon - Hasn't been updated in a while, not much to look at anyway. Most of the content, including the US edition cover pics, seem to have disappeared too. *Karl's FF site - Decent site with some very nice features. *Book of Legends - Karl Hahn's new site, which will deal with amateur FFs. Also has a petition to bring back FF, so go sign it. *Mithrandir's Gamebook Grotto - A cool site dedicated to FF, gamebooks and C64 emulators amongst other things. Go on, click the link. You know you want to... *The Realms of Shabak - Another good FF site. *Yahoo AFF Group - An AFF discussion board. *WebRPG FF Bulletin Board - Used to be a great place to go to discuss or ask anything about FF, these days it's a bit empty. I'm Jonny there in case you're wondering. *Yahoo FF Club - Another place that used to be good to discuss FF, but again this one isn't used anymore. I'm jonny_hughson on this one, although I think you could probably guess that anyway. *Rebuilding Titan - Yet another place to discuss FF. This place is all to do with giving Titan a coherent history, since the various sub-authors' visions of Titan didn't always fit together very well. *Dungeoneer Club - A club for Advanced Fighting Fantasy adventures. *Andrew Chapman's Home Page - Home page of Andrew Chapman, the FF sub-author. *Martin McKenna's Home Page - Home page of Martin McKenna, one of FF's finest illustrators. See Also *Fighting Fantasy on the Web External Links *Internet Archive record of The Black Tower - Retrieved 2014-09-23 References Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom